


Cool Down

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Gansey and Adam are running late; Ronan offers Blue a rocket pop.





	Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witticaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witticaster/gifts).



> Prompt: "Sharing a dessert" for Ronan and Blue

By the time Blue made it to Monmouth Manufacturing, she was little more than a tiny, angry sweat monster. Tiny because that had been her genetic lot in life, angry because she was so sweaty, and sweaty because it was June in Henrietta. She chained her bike to the rusted fence that surrounded the building and stomped her way up the stairs to the main level.

Ronan was seated on the floor in the common area with his back up against the refrigerator, lazily chomping at the bottom half of a rocket pop while Chainsaw shouted and skittered about Gansey’s model of the town.

“Hey,” Blue huffed. “Where’s Gansey?”

Ronan shrugged.

“What about Adam?” she asked.

Ronan shrugged again.

“Noah?” she continued, addressing this more to the room at large than to Ronan.

“Been shut up in his room all day,” Ronan answered anyway, finally deigning to speak.

“Well, what gives?” Blue asked, propping her hands on her hips. “I thought we were going to Cabeswater.”

Again, Ronan only shrugged, a gesture that Blue was finding exponentially more irritating.

“Want a rocket pop?” he asked.

“What I want is to know what’s going on,” she snapped. “Have you tried texting them?”

Ronan replied with a withering look. Blue rolled her eyes.

“Right, forgot you’re some kind of hippie,” she said.

Ronan barked a laugh.

“Says the feminist killjoy,” he rejoined.

“Should we just go ahead? Do you think they wanted us to meet them there?” Blue was at one of the windows now, squinting down at the little parking grid beside the building.

“Adam’s late for this kind of shit all the time,” Ronan reminded her, flicking his popsicle stick at the overflowing garbage bin before standing and opening the freezer. “And Gansey’s a celebrity who’s too nice to tell people to fuck off. But both of ‘em always eventually make it.”

He turned to Blue just as Blue turned back to him, holding one fresh rocket pop to his chest and holding the other out toward her.

“In the meantime,” he said.

Blue allowed herself one more anxious glance over her shoulder. Then, sighing, she took the rocket pop from Ronan’s hand and sat beside him against the fridge.


End file.
